


[Podfic] Bury Me in All My Favorite Colors

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cold Read, Confusion, Crying, Heavy Angst, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Memories, Podfic, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Once, years ago, Tony thought he would have gone out in a blaze of glory. One last hurrah before he took a bow and departed from this hellscape of an Earth, people crying and in mourning as he left behind a legacy of innovation and scientific advancement.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Angst





	[Podfic] Bury Me in All My Favorite Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bury Me in All My Favorite Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639802) by [positronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/pseuds/positronic). 



> Thank you to Postironic for the podfic permission, this was a great fic to get to record.   
> This podfic was recorded for the SteveTonyGames prompt: huddling for warmth and was read as a cold read, so apologies for any random tonal shifts in narration :P   
> Please remember to leave the author kudos if you like it, and as always, have a wonderful day and happy listening. <3

[Bury Me in All My Favorite Colors](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ytITbdL7FmzdTubUInS4h1Dk7n9UqaKB/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
